Return of the king and queen
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch is excited. He's finally going to see his parents again after 6 long years! And boy, will it be a delight for the prince. Lame summary, sorry. Just lotsa cute stuff. ;)


**Just in case anyone thought I forgot about this. ;D**

* * *

The day rolled around, and the students were out and about for a Scare test in Deedstown. The Winchester's were here as well, as no body wanted to fly or teleport back to their house for Septimus' sake (who was still tired), so they were catching a ride. Fatch enjoyed listening in every now and then. Septimus was trying to get caught up on how his brothers lives were going, and some of it was pretty funny. Apparently all three of the younger brothers had a girlfriend, they each had a pet like a dog named Murry, a lion cub named Rosalind, and a bunny named Angel, and apparently they each enjoyed watching scary movies. Fatch simply KNEW things would work out fine for them.

Now he hoped his own family would readjust. After all, he had a minor plan to sneak off during the Scare test to see his parents again.

He was so excited, he felt as though he would burst. He hadn't seen them in so long, and he wanted nothing more than to see them again. And another addition to his plan: he was going to take Thatch with him. If Thatch was a part of his family now, then he should know his grandmother and grandfather. Besides, Fatch was sure that his parents would be overjoyed to know Dusk had adopted a child. Dawn always said she longed for grandchildren.

The pirate ship suddenly jerked to a stop, snapping Fatch back to reality. He looked up, finding they finally landed in Deedstown. The prince sat up straight, smiling unbearably brightly before hopping up and rushing off the ship. He would've run straight to his house had it not been for two things. One, he needed to wait for the headmasters to assign him somewhere. And two, he needed Thatch first.

Fatch shuffled his feet eagerly, looking around to distract himself from all this boring waiting. His eyes settled on the Winchesters once more, finding them slowly walking away from the students. They probably wanted to get home as soon as possible to catch up even more. And the prince couldn't blame them. Really. He was going to be the same way with his own family here pretty quick.

The headmasters finally gave him his assignment and he turned quickly on his feet and rushed over to Thatch, shocking him and the other students when he swung the child on his shoulders.

" Ah! "

Thatch yelped, blushing furiously and trying to squirm his way out of the princes grasp.

" F-Fatch! Put me down! "

" Sor-RY! "

Fatch laughed, standing on one foot with the other leg straight out, his free hand shrugged and he himself was grinning brightly.

" But we're goin' home to see mommy and daddy! "

With that, the prince took off at full speed, leaving the students there in a daze.

* * *

" Aaaand... there goes my dignity... "

Thatch sighed, crossing his arms and pouting as Fatch finally set him on his feet in front of the door to the Ramirez house. The prince in question grinned nervously before smirking widely and gently slugging the child's shoulder.

" Aw come on Thatch. "

He teased.

" I was moving so fast, no body could POSSIBLY make out your silhouette. "

Thatch glared a bit more before he slowly realized Fatch was right; he sighed and dropped his arms. Fatch smirked brighter at his victory before turning the door knob, quietly walking into the house.

He was immediately greeted with the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes. And apparently Thatch could smell it too, as he began to drool at the wonderful smell. Fatch recognized the smell anywhere. Slowly he took Thatch's hand and began pulling him to the dining room. He found the rest of his siblings all sitting at the table, each one with a look of pure surprise and delight spread across their faces. Dusk's more than likely being the brightest of the six.

" ... Thatch, sit down for a minute. "

Fatch said softly, smiling warmly at the other.

" I need to do something. "

Thatch blinked a bit before sitting down beside Dusk. Fatch smiled and walked right into the kitchen, smiling as the two didn't notice him. They'd changed so much since he was little...

His mother, Dawn, now had her white hair in a long ponytail held by a golden band with a red jewel at the center and her red bangs were now only at her waist, outlining her face. She now wore a long, sleeveless black shirt with a red heart at her chest, a red choker, red wrist bands, and a torn black and red checker pattern at the bottom. She wore light grey tights with black high heeled boots to match, red diamonds on the top of her boots, and red at the bottom.

As as for his father, Lucas, he wore a torn white, long sleeved shirt with a red spiked choker around his neck, a red cape, light grey pants and black boots. His hair was the biggest change by far, however, and it was now chopped short, two pairs of long bangs pulled behind his ears, and three small bangs were plastered to his forehead. He looked a lot younger now.

Fatch smiled, barely able to contain his excitement as he watched his dad wrap his arms around his mothers waist, taking her hands and "helping" her flip a pancake. Lucas placed a soft kiss upon his blushing wife's cheek, and Fatch couldn't help but giggle. He reached over to the wall beside him and tapped his fist to it.

" Knock! knock! "

The two jumped before pulling apart and turning over to him. Immediately Dawn's face lit up and rushed over to her child and hugged him tightly.

" Oh Fatch! "

Dawn cried, now sitting on her knees.

" Oh my strong little man- I've missed you so much! "

Fatch chuckled, his face turning bright red.

" Mom! You're embarrassing me... "

" Oh, it's my job. "

Fatch and Lucas laughed lightly at this, Dawn finally letting go. Lucas soon moved over and held out his hand towards the prince, to which Fatch did not even hesitant to shake.

" Nice to see you again kiddo. "

" Heh... you too dad. "

Suddenly Lucas laughed, his hands throwing out to the side.

" Aw, what the heck? "

Without any warning, Lucas wrapped his hands around the boy and lifted him up into the air. Fatch shrieked a bit, playfully kicking and squirming until the man out him down.

" I missed you guys so much. "

The prince sighed happily, to which the king and queen smiled to. They soon bent beside him, sitting on their knees, to which Fatch soon followed. They normally only sat on their knees during a serious talk.

" Fatch, we know things now. "

Dawn said in a hushed voice so the other children couldn't here.

" Heaven holds no secrets for a family member. We've seen everything. "

Fatch's face began to heat up uncomfortably, as was only natural in this situation, but amazingly, he didn't enter the traumatized state as he had with Marco. He seemed a little more... stable.

" I understand what happened to me was... indescribable... "

The prince mumbled, looking up at them with a sudden smile.

" But it's all in the past now. I'm finally getting over it, and I don't want to ruin that now."

The grownups were shocked greatly at their child's maturity- especially given how dreadful the situation- before smiling warmly.

" Well, we'll put that aside for now. "

Lucas hurried, taking his wife's hand.

" We're just gonna say one last thing... thank you so much for bringing us back. "

" Pfft, I just did what was right. "

Fatch said simply, before his nose started twitching to a strange smell.

" Hey, is something burning? "

" AH! "

Dawn yelped, springing to her feet and flipping the bacon. Lucas and Fatch simply looked at each other briefly before breaking out in laughter. In this moment, Fatch found, everything was perfect, and they would remain perfect for a long time.

* * *

**Awww... just... awwww... :3**

**Thats all my friends. Hope you liked! Btw, I might be gone from FFN for a few days. Just a heads up. ;)**


End file.
